Good Company and a Warm Fire
by Maxwell Adams 999
Summary: A collection Elsanna one-shots and drabbles that I think up when I'm bored. Can't vouch for the quality of all the stories but hopefully something good will come up from time to time. Might expand on some ideas into a separate fic if I think they're good enough or if the crowds demand it. Rating will change as more stories are uploaded.
**Hello, everyone! Sorry about the recent silence, my excuse is (as always) exams, except this time it's actually true! IGCSEs are well underway (just had a maths exam today) so studying has been taking up a lot of time in my life and hasn't left me with much creativity for writing anything decent let alone anything I can upload.**

 **Just to clarify, I want to get back into writing, I want to continue Elohim and I will definitely be doing so during the summer holidays if not earlier but until then, this is where I'll post any random drabbles and one-shots I think up when I'm bored or feeling uncreative. I can't vouch for the quality of the stories but hey, it'll be good practice until I return to something bigger.**

 **At the top of each chapter I'll post its rating, the main ideas behind it, tags and other such information. I might write more than one chapter for any given story but I imagine most of these will be one-shots. Welp, with that said, it's time to start.**

 **Title:** Sniffles

 **Plot:** Being the Queen of ice and frost, Elsa had thought she was pretty much immune to colds just as she was to low temperatures. Luckily for her, life was there to swiftly prove her wrong.

 **Tags:** Sisterly fluff and sweetness to the max! Some very light Elsanna.

 **Rating:** K+

"My Queen, are you sure that you are alright?" enquired the minister. "Given the circumstances, I'm sure no one would find it… unseemly for Your Majesty for wanting a day… away from your usual duties." He concluded. Elsa simply shook her head.

"I assure you, I am quite alright. I refuse to abandon my kingdom for a day due to some small cold." She said with a tired smile that couldn't muster the energy to reach her eyes.

"As you wish Your Majesty." He replied dutifully, retreating from her study. With the sound of the closing door, she leaned back in her seat and sighed. She felt frail, weak. Her head throbbed painfully whenever she turned too quickly and the deafening seagulls outside were only making matters worse. But, she supposed, this is what being a Queen is about. Suffering for your people. She smiled ruefully, wondering if her parents had thought the same when they decided to separate her from the outside world. Not for the first time she wondered how things would have turned out if the decision had never been made. Would her sister and she bonded like normal siblings? Would she have learned to better control her powers? Then again, maybe her parents had been right in their decision. Maybe Elsa would have grown too powerful and-

An unexpected knock came from the door, shaking her from her thoughts. Checking the grandfather clock in her room, she confirmed her next meeting was only in half an hours' time before sitting up, putting on her regal mask and stating in clear voice, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a redhead only a couple of years younger than herself. "Hi Elsa!" said redhead greeted enthusiastically before noticing her sister's complexion. With a worried frown, she asked "What's wrong? You look… a bit worse for wear" She finished as the queen sighed and massaged her aching temples once more.

"Yes, it's just a bit of a cold, noting to worry about." Elsa said dismissively. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," Anna replied, retaining her worried look. "Are you sure you're ok? You should be resting." The young woman's hands had lifted to her hips. Despite herself, Elsa really liked the idea of having a break.

"I mean, you're sick. How can anyone expect you to do a good job, if you're not feeling well?" Anna continued, knowing she was starting to get through to the blonde. "Besides, if you don't rest up you'll only get worse." Anna's eyes held only concern for Elsa. _She could start and end wars with those eyes_ the queen thought to herself.

"Well I suppose I can take the rest of the morning off. After that I really do need to get back to work though, I'll have to reschedule the meeting with the minister of trading and economy, but I should be able to fit him in after I speak to Lord Gilbern."

"Come on Elsa, your health is way more important than some old fart. I'll take care of you for today, you rest up and as soon as you're back to normal, you can meet Lord What's his face."

"But I can't just leave the kingdom!"

"Arendale can run itself for a day. If Mum and Dad could go on vacations for a couple of months, then you can take a sick day." Realizing the futility of her arguments, Elsa finally gave up.

"Well ok, if you say so. Would my lady please escort me to my quarters?"

Walking towards her sister triumphantly, Anna held her arm out for Elsa to hook hers around. Leaving the study, the sisters made their way to the elder's bedroom. As she was being tucked into bed:

"Wait, I need to tell Gerda to reschedule the rest of my meeting…"

"I'll do that on the to the physician's study." Anna interrupted gently. Elsa smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. For taking care of me as well."

Anna smiled back sweetly. "You're my sister." She said. "I'm not about to let you be sick and do nothing about it."

Elsa smiled back and drifted off to sleep as Anna went to get her medicine. The castle was fairly quiet, although she supposed it would never be as lively as Merida's place. In a way she was glad. It was good to have some peace and quiet, especially when Elsa didn't have any royal duties to attend to and they could spend time together. Days like that had been increasing as the nation moved on from the Great Freeze, as they were naming the little incident during Elsa's coronation. On her way to the kitchen, she saw Gerda. She looked at the redhead inquisitively. Seeing the woman's inquisitive gaze, Anna answered the unspoken question.

"Don't worry, Elsa's in bed. I was just getting her some medicine and hot-chocolate, if the physician allows it." Gerda smiled. No one could boss Elsa around like Anna. The redhead walked down the quiet castle corridors until she reached the physician's study. Knocking gently, she open the door to find the man sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Ah, Princess Anna," the man greeted with a smile. "I trust you've managed to get your sister to bed by now?" he asked, looking at knowingly through the gap between his circular spectacles and his forehead.

"How did you know Elsa was sick? She couldn't have come to see you before since she had meetings and even I only knew after Gerda asked to make her get some rest." Anna wondered.

"Ah, yes but who asked Gerda to attend to her majesty in the first place?" he asked wryly with a toothy grin. "Luckily for you sister's health, she has you to boss her around. Now let's see about that medicine." The thin man stood and went to a cabined which held an assortment of vials and glass flasks containing different coloured liquids in neat rows. Removing a small bottle of an almost clear golden-brown liquid, he went back to Anna.

"Here we go. Tell the queen a mouthful of this – and no more – everyday day and she should be cured by the week. I expect she'll be taking the next couple of days to recuperate?"

"Of course, it would be silly of her to think otherwise." Anna replied with a grin of her own.

"She's lucky, you know?" He started after a brief pause. "Our queen is very lucky to have a sister as warm hearted as you. I know many people, maybe even most people, would never have forgiven a sibling for making them feel as you did for so long." Anna blushed at the complement, momentarily lost for words.

"It's nothing." She said after remembering the English language once again. "I never hated her, even though at times I thought I did. And especially now that I know she was feeling the same way – well not exactly but close enough… It was easy to forgive her, since there was nothing to forgive." She concluded. After a moment of comfortable silence, the redhead remembered a question she mean to ask.

"By the way, I was wondering, would Elsa be able to drink hot chocolate? I might have promised her one before coming here…"

"I would say your sister will _need_ something sweet after this medicine." He said with a smirk.

"I thought so too. Thanks a lot for your help." Anna said, retreating towards the door. She made a quick trip to the kitchens and soon enough was heading back towards her sister room with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and the medicine safely stored in her pocket. Better come in with good news she figured. Knocking before entering her sister's room, Anna found Elsa in bed, idly drawing patterns of ice on her ceiling and looking quite content to be under the covers.

"I have returned victorious from my quest, oh fair queen." Anna proudly announced in her best knight voice.

Turning Elsa smiled at the hot chocolate in anticipation until a suspicion replaced her happy expression.

"What's the catch?" she asked a guilty Anna. Slowly putting down the mug, the princess produced the bottle from her pockets.

Recognizing the liquid instantly, Elsa turned her head and made a face as if she could already smell the bitter remedy.

"Don't worry Elsa, you only have to take one mouthful per day, and I guarantee you can have hot chocolate right after ok?" Anna tried tentatively. To her delight, Elsa turned back with a sigh.

"Ok then…" she said. "I think I can handle it if I get hot chocolate."

 _Achoo!_

Anna's field of vision was covered by what looked like a small snowstorm exiting her sister's face, who looked like she had just seen a mug with both openings covered and was trying to understand its purpose. Seeing the utterly perplexed look Elsa wore as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, Anna started laughing uncontrollably, before her sister joined her quickly after. The room finally quieting, both sister were left smiling at each other. Feeling a strange pull towards her sister, Anna began to lean forward slowly, hesitantly. Mirroring her sister's movements, Elsa's eyes became lidded a she propped herself up on her elbows.

Their eyes locked.

They came closer.

Their breaths, deep with anticipation, intermingled in the air between them.

They came closer still.

Suddenly Anna realized Elsa's face contorted into a very strange expression as the blonde sharply breathed in. Realizing what was happening just a second too late, there was nothing she could do to avoid her sister's skull crashing into her own with a gust of wind that nearly knocked her off her feet.

Both sisters spent a moment recovering from the bash, gently rubbing their foreheads.

"Jesus Elsa, you really have a hard head." Anna groaned.

"Speak for yourself." Replied Elsa, nursing her own wound. After a second, Anna remembered about the medicine.

"You ready for some medicine?" She teasingly asked? Elsa groaned slightly.

"I might be able to handle it if my beautiful nurse helps me through this ordeal." She said, a hopeful question beneath the poor attempt at humour.

"I'll be here for as long as you want me." Anna replied truthfully, with nothing but caring for her sister.

"You might be here for a while then," replied the blonde, her own lips forming a loving smile.

"I'd like that," Anna decided.


End file.
